


Твое сердце в моих ладонях

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Dark, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Он любит меня.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 визуал высокого рейтинга M_E





	Твое сердце в моих ладонях

  
[Открыть в полном размере](https://images2.imgbox.com/d0/99/O8oasFDW_o.jpg)

       


  


[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692860)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692821)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714121)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708619)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692902)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692929)

[Смотреть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692758)

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за визуал от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1CvUYbUAAip8NnQ1rhZr4EU4EYu0D5VEuaTBTK0SID2U/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
